


Uncle Hondo

by RoninReverie



Series: Jacen Syndulla Stories [4]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Babysitting, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-29 22:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14482521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoninReverie/pseuds/RoninReverie
Summary: When Hera's sitter bails out at the last minute, she can only find one person to watch over her son, but wonders if it is a good idea. With Uncle Hondo around, what could possibly go wrong?





	Uncle Hondo

_“All pilots to your stations! All pilots to your stations!”_ The man's voice echoed throughout the hangar bay on Sullust.

It was a work in progress after just recently evacuating the Imperial presence on the planet, but the Rebel Alliance, now more recently known as the Alliance to Restore the Republic, made do with what they had.

“Marla, the squadron is about to leave. Where are you?” General Hera Syndulla, complained through the comlink as she paced around in her red flight suit. “What do you mean you can’t watch him? You said--” She paused, listening to the woman on the other line. “Sick?" She repeated, her voice rising. "Quarantined?!” Hera sighed long and heavy as a hand came up to catch her face. “Alright. No, I know. Yeah. Bye.” She hung up and holstered her comm with a growl. “Of all the lousy--”

Jacen looked up at her with a frown.

She scooped him up into her arms with a gently forced smile and said, “It’s alright love. We’ll find a sitter. Don't worry.”

She wandered around the hangar and asked any familiar face that she saw, but it was no use. The base was scrambling at the sudden call to fly out, and everyone was busy with their own work. This was why Hera had a sitter already planned out for just such contingencies, but she was unavailable when Hera needed her most. Not to mention, all of Hera's backups were elsewhere too.

Rex was back in retirement with Commander Wolffe and they were almost an entire star system away!

Her father was still on Ryloth along with Lando Calrissian (for some reason) and the rest of the Free Ryloth Movement. She wished she could be there too, but no, the New Republic needed her here. She was training new star pilots as well as laying a foundation for the pilots of tomorrow. What she was doing was important too, but Hera often wondered with all the time she spent away from her family and Jacen, if it was really worth it.

Zeb was on a mission to clean up Endor, and Kallus was there helping him make sure the Ewoks weren't eating their prisoners. Zeb was a valuable asset in the forest thanks to his natural abilities to climb the tall trees, and _as it just so happened_ , Kallus was fluent in Ewokese, making communication between the two parties a lot simpler for everyone.

Then there was Sabine who was still watching over Lothal, but no no no, there had to be somebody on Sullust that Hera knew. She would have thought there would be Nanny Droid around here somewhere, but no such luck.

 _Somebody..._ She thought.  _It could literally be anybody?_

“CAP-TAIN SYNDULLA!” A boisterous voice echoed loudly through the hangar.

She didn't even have to turn to know who it belonged to, and instantly regretted her use of the word "anybody".

"Hondo?"

“You are a sight for these sore eyes, that is certain enough! Still just as radiant as the day we first--” He paused with a intake of air, and looked down with a wide smile. “Ah, and what have we here?”

“I’m Jacen!” The small green haired boy greeted, a thumb pointed proudly at his own chest. "I'm five!"

“Of course you are!” Hondo laughed. “Why, you are just cute enough to sell on the black market! Yes you are!” He pinched the child's cheek and Jacen grumbled before rubbing it and allowing his smile to return a few seconds later.

He'd never met anyone quite like Hondo before, and Jacen was not one to stray away from his curiosity.

"I've never been to the black market before?" He questioned, both puzzled and eager as he asked. "Mommy! Can we go there?"

"No love," she said, eyes closed as she summoned all the strength she had in order to finish this conversation. "Mommy has a mission, remember?"

"Ah yes," Hondo agreed. "The prices are much too steep for your young pockets."

“Hondo...” Hera resisted the urge to make a face, and instead just lifted her brows and turned her body so Jacen would be facing farther away from the pirate. “Why exactly are you here?” She peered around. “And where’s your Ugnaught friend that’s always following you around?”

“Melch is securing the job site of course! As for my presence on your base,” he said, grinning. “It is just a little business with the Millenium Falcon. Wookies are so hard to bargain with, but Batuu awaits!” He sniffed once and tipped his hat. “Do not worry about the little details.” He studied her face and then hummed. “Oh, but it seems you are already worried about much else, yes?”

 _Oh, much else._ She thought, pushing aside her Hondo-related troubles long enough to focus on her first endeavor.

“My sitter is contaminated,” she said with a groan. “Oh, maybe I can just buckle you in extra tight and take you with me? Or, maybe Chopper can stay behind and watch you. Do I really need an astromech to fly an X-Wing?”

“Nonsense!” Hondo exclaimed loudly. “Why take such a risk when your good pal, Uncle Hondo is here?”

She swallowed back air, half from shock and half from trying to contain her laughter. 

“You?”

_“All pilots prepare for launch!”_

Hera could already hear the other fighters warming up their X-Wings.

“There is no one else?” He smiled and sniffed. “Plus, I hear babysitters are paid very well, yes? In honor of our friendship and mutual haste, we can work out the details later!”

Hera growled, tapping her foot impatiently. She couldn't believe that she was actually even considering this as an option.

“Do you know anything about children?”

He laughed.

“Do I know anythi-- why, I once rescued a pack of younglings from the circus after being chased by greedy villains who tried to hijack them in space! Ah, what a profitable day that might have been...” His eyes gazed longingly into the air before snapping back to Hera. “I also sent a small boy on a journey to a better life." He frowned. "Or as good as it gets in incarceration for crimes he commited with my long lost flame. Ooh, the stories I could tell. Not in front of children of course, but I--”

“Wait…” Hera paused. The obvious plot holes in his story were confusing enough, but she didn't have time to argue. All the while, her son's blue eyes were twinkling from all the adventurous tales spouting out of the Weequay. He had definitely never met anyone like Hondo before, and now that he was already intrigued by him, there was no turning back.

_“Launching fighters!”_

Hera grumbled, but gave in with a snarl. “Fine. You got yourself a deal, Hondo.”

"Ha ha!" He clapped. "I knew my qualifications would win you over!"

She rolled her eyes, but crouched down to a knee, setting Jacen to his feet as she pointed over to a nearby crate next to her X-Wing. “Jacen, sweetie, can you go check for Mommy and see if there is any extra power converter pieces please?”

“Okay Mommy!” He said eagerly. He rushed off and nearly dove face first into the large crate before Jacen began to dig around loudly.

“You will not regret this captain. The great Hondo is also great with children, I can almost garunt--"

Hera grabbed the pirate by his lapels and shoved him backwards into the X-Wing, a finger stabbing into his neck with a threatening amount of force. If he so much as swallowed, it probably would have broken the skin.

With his undivided attention, Hondo stared down at the green Twi’lek with round, unblinking eyes and a cautious pucker to his lips.

“Understand this!” Hera said slowly. “If my son gets hurt-- and I mean even so much as a scraped knee while he is under your watch, then there will be no wayward cave, no sarlacc pit, no overturned Hutt belly in the deepest regions of unknown space that will be enough to keep you safe from me. Are we clear?”

He leaned back enough to tap his head against the X-Wing, but lifted his hat and returned his hands to his sides.

“As crystal, Captain.”

“General,” she corrected.

“Ah, General,” he smiled.

She glared at him, her brows as low as they were physically able as she growled at him deep within her throat. She gave up with a sigh, removing her finger and dropping her grasp on his coat as Hondo brushed himself off with a newfound smile.

“I swear on my life that not one hair will be out of place when you return! I give you my solemn word as a captain and a gentleman! Or your money back!” He mumbled something incoherent beneath his fingers and Hera assumed it was a secret list of terms and conditions.

She didn’t look convinced, but shot him a much softer glare and nodded.

“For your sake, I hope so.”

Jacen rushed up and handed her the spare part, not what she asked for of course, but she took it with a smile and kissed him anyway.

“Thank you love!” She took his hand and pointed to the Weequay as she introduced them as kindly as she could muster. “Jacen, this is Hondo Ohnaka. He’s-- an old-- friend?” Her uncertainty was apparent to anyone who wasn't a five year old boy, or Hondo himself. “He’ll be watching you for a short while when Mommy is away on her mission.”

“Okay.”

“Call me immediately if something goes wrong, okay?”

“What could possibly go wrong with Uncle Hondo around!”

His tone was matched only by his eccentrically flailing arms as he bent over and shook Jacen by the shoulder with comradery. Jacen only shook around dizzily from the force of Hondo's grasp, but giggled afterwards as soon as he'd let go.

“Thank you for watching me, Uncle Hon’o,” he said with a smile.

“Ah, you see child it is pronounced Hondo. Hon-Doh!”

“Hondo Ornata!” he giggled.

“Ah, we’ll work on it.” Hondo shrugged.

"I want to hear more of your stories! Were you a pirate? Was that fun?"

"Child, I could tell you some of the best stories your young mind can imagine! Some of them are even true!"

Hera winced. She really hoped that Jacen wouldn’t get too attached to this pirate-- not like Ezra had. Hondo was-- well, he was Hondo. Ezra trusted him _for the most part_ , and she trusted him too during the fight for Lothal, but he was still a pirate. Still someone better kept on a short leash and under supervision. In many ways, he was a child just like her son. The only difference between them was that any speck of innocence was lost to Hondo Ohnaka long, long ago.

"Now Jacen--" she started, but Hondo turned Hera around and guided her towards the ladder to her X-Wing.

“Up, bup, bup, bup!" he said. "You are late enough as is, General. Now, off you go! Farewell! So long! Win one for the good guys and all that!”

“Uh... But! Wai--” She tried to argue, but gave up and shoved Hondo off her with a warning glance. He held up his hands in surrender, and she rubbed her hand across Jacen’s cheek, before climbing up and hopping into her X-Wing. Chopper was complaining about how late they were, and she waved his binary words away before blowing a kiss to her son, and waving as her cockpit canopy closed around her.

Hondo caught the kiss, earning an upturned lip from Hera before she shot out of the hangar to catch up with the rest of the squadron.

That was Jacen's favorite part. Watching as the dot on the horizon that was his mother disappeared into the sky. He did get a little sad when he had to watch her fly away, but that didn't negate the fact that he loved watching her fly in the first place. It was the coolest thing he knew, and he wanted to be just like her someday. Jacen stood there, watching the sky as Hondo clapped and turned to walk off.

“Ha ha… well, that is that.” He stopped stepping when he realized he was supposed to be watching a small child, and turned back. “Come here boy, come, come. Uncle Hondo will not bite."

Jacen blinked and turned his attention back to the hangar and his new babysitter.

Hondo rubbed his neck and tried to think of what to do now. Honestly, he didn't think he'd get this far, but credits were credits. How hard could babysitting be?

"Uh… Soooo… Jareb.”

“Jacen,” he corrected.

“Yes yes, right.” He sniffed. “So, what is it kids enjoy these days?”

Jacen tilted his head and shrugged.

“Well, we cannot have such different hobbies, can we?” He mumbled, thinking aloud. “Ah, I know! Would you care for a drink?”

His strands of green hair swayed alongside his head.

“No thanks.”

“Drat! Well, there goes the bar. Hmmm…” Hondo snapped his fingers. “Do you play Sabacc?”

“I don’t know how?”

“So no gambling…” Hondo rubbed his chin. “This is a little more difficult than I thought. What else is there to do? I wonder if there is a circus around?”

“I like to draw!” Jacen blurted. “Do you want to draw with me while you tell me cool pirate stories?”

“Draw?” Hondo gasped. “At your young age!? Your mother threatens me about scrapes and bruises, yet she lets you draw blasters for fun!? What a galaxy we live in, Jacob.”

“I can’t draw blasters,” Jacen said thoughtfully. “But I am pretty good at Lothcats and people though!”

Hondo placed a weary hand over his eyes and removed his goggles to rub between his brows. He paused. “Wait. You and Uncle Hondo are talking about something very different, aren't we child?”

Jacen rolled his eyes and laughed, grabbing the old pirate by the hand and leading him back to the _Ghost_.

"Come on! Big sis sent me some neat crayons from Lothal. We can use those!"

"Well," Hondo shrugged, unenthusiastically. "If you insist, I suppose?" 

"So have you ever killed anyone?" Jacen asked, plainly.

Hondo choked on his own spit.

"Well that is-- I mean-- In the times we live in--"

"That's okay. I still want to hear your pirate stories," He grinned. "But Mommy doesn't like the ones where people die."

"Is that so?" He rubbed his neck. "In that case, I will unveil all of my greatests tales, now with censorship just for you, child!"

His smile widened as the grip on Hondo's hand tightened in excitement.

"Neat!"

* * *

 

 When Hera's X-Wing made it into battle, the chaos had already begun. A sloppy Star Destroyer was edging closer to Naboo and what was left of the Empire's TIE Defender program still amounted to a sizeable amount of ships and firepower.

"General!" Wedge Antilles called over the comms. "You made it!"

"Sorry Wedge," Hera groaned. "Babysitter trouble."

"Been there!" Nora Wexley laughed.

Hera shot down a TIE and grunted as she and Chopper set their sights on the next one.

"How is your son, Nora?" Wedge asked, the sounds of blaster fire echoing in the comm.

She was heard grunting on the other end as another TIE blew away in a bright plume of fire.

"I'm going to go back and see him very soon!" Nora sounded like she was smiling. "It's been so long." 

"Not if we don't stop this Star Destroyer from getting to Naboo." Hera's voice was sincere, but also laced with authority.

"Watch your left! There's another wave coming in hot!" Wedge alerted.

"Less chatter, more flying!" She ordered.

"On it, General!"

"Right away!"

Chopper buzzed and Hera rolled her eyes.

"Buzzkill huh?" she smirked. "How's this for buzzkill?"

She sent her X-Wing spinning as two more TIES met her cannon fire, exploding around her ship in a swirl of motion before she leveled back out.

Chopper grumbled dizzily, but took back his previous statement.

"Yeah!" She laughed. "That's what I thought. Now let's focus on the mission Chop, I need you buddy!"

He whirred affirmatively and Hera cut a path for the squadron to attack the Star Destroyer directly. 

* * *

 

Back on Sullust, Hondo and Jacen were lying in the cockpit of the Ghost on their bellies with a sprawl of art supplies scattered around them. Normally, Hera didn't want Jacen coloring in the cockpit, but Hondo said it was okay, so there they were.

“A little color there, a splash of detail here, and _voila!”_ Hondo turned his paper over to Jacen. “Hondo has made art, little Jared! Art!”

Jacen looked up and smirked.

“That’s pretty good!” He grinned. “I like your weird mountains. What planet is that?”

“Mountains?” Hondo chortled. “Little one, those are not mountains! That is my treasure!”

“Treasure?”

“Yes, yes, yes” He pointed. “Here, you look. You will see. This handsome devil right here is me!” He poked at the paper. “This is my ship, A Corona-class frigate! Oh how I miss her! These figures are my handy crew, and after reaping my many well-deserved rewards, these piles are the bountiful mountains of spi---” He swallowed. “Uh, of treasure!”

“Neat!” Jacen said, sitting up.

“Yes, yes, I am a man of many talents.” He motioned with a snap of his fingers. “Now! You will show Hondo what you have drawn, come on!”

“It’s not ready!” He laughed, hiding it behind him secretly.

“Now now… Come on! Anything you draw from this point on is blatant plagiarism of my work. You will show me your doodles! Don’t be shy!”

Jacen huffed and kicked out his foot in defeat, his face flushing in an odd mixture of pink and green as he blushed.

“Alright, I guess?”

He started to pull the paper out, when Hondo heard a bellow come from the comm radio device strapped to his hip.

“Ohnaka!” a gruff voice called. "Where are you?"

“Uh oh…Best to put a pin in this. A moment if you please.” Hondo rose swiftly to his feet and lifted his radio to speak. "Yes, yes, what is it?"

"You were supposed to meet us to discuss that job over an hour ago? How long are you going to keep me and the boys waiting?"

"Ah yes!" Hondo slapped his forehead. "You must forgive me, Grummgar, my mind is not what it once was, you see..."

"Just get here, or we're taking another gig! Got it!?"

Hondo frowned, his voice growing darker as he spoke into the radio. 

"Now you listen to me you--" he stopped, blinked, and turned to Jacen who was just sitting on the floor watching him with those big blue curious _and quite impressionable_ eyes. Hondo cleared his throat and changed his tone back to a more lighthearted one. _The things he did for money,_  Hondo thought as he deflated with a tired sigh. "I will be there shortly."

"You'd better!"

And with that, the comms shut off and Hondo suppressed the urge to say a few choice curse words. The gall of that man, treating Hondo with such disrespect. Why if this were a few years prior, Hondo would have had him sold for parts! He smiled at the memories, and then snapped back to the present.

"Oh, right!" 

He walked over to the front of the ship and circled his fingers above the _Ghost’s_ controls with nervous, hovering fingers.

“Jerome!” Hondo motioned. “Which one of these buttony thingies closes the hatch doors?”

Jacen brightened and rushed over, pushing the button.

“This one!” He said brightly. “And that one controls the oxygen levels! Oh, and that one--”

“Yes yes yes, you are very knowledgeable!” Hondo patted his head and pointed to the co-pilot’s chair. “Can you work the seatbelty thingies on your own?”

“Yeah?” Jacen said with a brow raised. He got up in the seat and buckled himself in as he watched Hondo prep the Ghost for takeoff. “Are we going somewhere Uncle Hondo?”

"In a sense," he said, flipping switches. “For you see, we are going--" He hummed to himself until he could come up with a semi-decent lie and exclaimed,"--On a treasure hunt!”

“A treasure hunt!?” Jacen smiled. “Like in your stories!?”

“Absolutely!” Hondo laughed nervously. “Just like that! Very clever boy!” Hondo praised. “Now if we could only get you to learn my name, we will be in business!”

With that, the _Ghost_ shot out of the Sullust hangar bay and into the stars without much of a warning. Luckily Hondo knew his ships, and past all the sneaky modifications Hera made to it, the _Ghost_ was a smooth ride indeed.

"So, where _are_ we going?" Jacen asked, his blue eyes shining with anticipation. "Is it somewhere I know?"

"I doubt it," Hondo mumbled, before speaking up. "We are heading to a nearby planet where I can strike a deal--I mean, where we can scout out the treasure!"

"Neat!" He smiled, clapping as Hondo grinned towards the boy and set the coordinates for the jump to hyperspace.

Jacen was a good kid. A little too trusting, but a good one. Hondo worried about taking General Syndulla's ship off of Sullust, but what the angry Twi'lek mother didn't know, wouldn't hurt her _\--or him of course._  

* * *

 

The Ghost was out of hyperspace in an instant, and quickly landed on the lush green planet of Takodana.

“Where are we?” Jacen asked in awe as he leaned forward to get a better view. “I’ve never been to this planet before?”

“This is Tako--” Hondo stopped. It was probably better if the child didn't know so he wouldn't repeat it to his mother by accident. “I mean-- this is where the treasure is of course!”

“Really? Do you have a map that showed you how to get here?”

“Map?” He laughed. “The great Hondo Ohnaka doesn’t need a map to find--” He paused. “No Joel, we are here on instincts!”

“Wow! Can you teach me how to use instincts too!"

“Perhaps in time," he said, snapping for the boy's attention. "Here is the mission, little Syndulla. You see, this is the great castle of one, Maz Kanata!”

“Is that a pirate name too?”

Hondo laughed.

“She is indeed a very terrifying woman.” He frowned. “Do not tell her I said that.”

Jacen nodded.

“Now, she has treasure all over the place, but we are here for information that leads to a very particular treasure! So it is best if you do not go around touching anything. In fact, you cannot be seen at all, or Maz will be most angry with the both of us.”

“So we’re not going to be sneaking around? Fighting bad guys? Digging up credits and jewels?” The green-haired boy pouted. "That's no fun!"

Hondo laughed so hard a tear fell out.

“Oh we will be doing plenty of sneaking,” he said. “But if Maz catches either of us fighting or digging up her land, she will surely end us on the spot.”

Jacen gulped.

“Ah, there is no need to be afraid little boy, for Uncle Hondo is going to take good care of you while we lay low and Hondo tries to earn a few treasures of his own.”

“Okay, I guess?” He thought about something as the landing gear settled and looked to Hondo with a frown. “Does Mommy know we’re here?”

“Uh...” Hondo hummed. “I’m sure she is fine with it. She trusts me with her life, that woman.” He nodded, trying to get even himself to believe such a bold faced lie. “Come Joaquin! We have little time to lose! Time is money afterall!”

Jacen unstrapped and hopped to the floor, following behind Hondo as he grabbed the tail of long coat he wore and stuck close to Hondo's leg.

"Uncle Hondo," he asked. "When we get inside, how will we know when--"

"Lesson one!" Hondo interrupted. "Never ask questions after the mission begins. From here, we follow our instincts, little Syndulla."

"Oh okay?" He frowned. Jacen still wasn't sure what those were or how to use them properly, but he trusted Hondo, and didn't want to break rule one before they even got off the ship.

"And lesson two," Hondo gently brushed Jacen apart from his jacket. "Try to look intimidating and fierce!"

Jacen blinked, his large eyes adorable, cheeks pudgy with baby fat, and basically the exact opposite of what Hondo had just said.

He pushed the little boy's large green eyebrows down and pulled the corners of his lips with his thumb and forefinger.

"Hmm?"

"Like this?" He said, his voice comically deepened, but not by much.

Hondo sighed, but accepted his work with a twitch of his head. "That will have to do." 

He then cracked his neck before looking back to Maz's place. This would either go really well or pretty terrible. Hondo couldn't tell yet which it would be, but he swallowed the nerves and entered the cantina anyway.

* * *

 

“Wow!” Jacen awed.

“Yes...” Hondo sniffed. “I remember my first time at the cantina. My dear mother took me when I was just about your age. Ah, sweet memories.”

“Ohnaka!” A voice called.

“Uh oh...” He frowned. Sauntering up to the creature with outstretched arms. “My friend, how have you been?”

Jacen followed him, despite how scary the large monstrous alien man was. It was a Dowutin, and a huge one at that. Jacen had never met one before, but he couldn't stop staring at its huge chin tusks and massive build. He was bigger than Uncle Zeb was, and Zeb was the biggest creature Jacen knew.

"Who's the kid?" The Dowutin asked.

Jacen opened his mouth to speak, but Hondo covered it quickly with his hand and wagged a finger at the brutish man.

"I think the better question is, where is this crew you promised me?"

He growled, but snorted after and turned his back to lead them off to another wing of the castle.

"Remember, lay low!" Hondo motioned.

Jacen nodded.

"Lay low!" He repeated.

"Good lad."

They followed the beastly man through the doorway when Jacen stopped and turned his head towards a small door across the cantina.

"~~~"

"What?"

He could have sworn he'd heard something. It was almost like something had whispered a name into his ear, but he couldn't make out any of the sounds or letters. It was Basic, he was sure of it, but with no one else in the small archway but him, Jacen had no idea who was doing the talking. He saw no one, no sign of a single creature big or small, just that single closed door across the way. 

Jacen arched his brows.

"Weird? Uncle Hondo, I--" He took a step closer, then reached out a hand for Hondo, but it came back empty.

He looked around, slow at first, but growing frantic as he realized Hondo and the other man had disappeared. He ran to the doorway and peered down each hall, but there was nobody there, not even a voice to follow. 

“Uncle Hondo?” Jacen asked, breathing harder as the small boy began to panic.

 _Was he captured? Did this Maz Kanata lady find him and end him on the spot like Hondo warned?_ Jacen didn't know anything, not even where in the galaxy he was or what he could do against a castle full of terrifying strangers. Teary eyed, he started to sniff, but heard the door make another noise and he shook his head.

"~~~"

It beckoned him closer, and Jacen focused on that feeling.

"Instincts!" He gasped. "I think I get it now."

"~~~"

He wiped his eyes and got a new sense of sterness to his attitude.

“If I find the treasure, then I can find Hondo too! I'll just follow my instincts!” He took a few slow and sneaky steps forward, inching across the walls and under tables as he told himself, “I'll bet everything I need it’s just behind that door!”

"~~~Jacen~~~"

He gasped.

"I heard you!"

He pressed his hand up against the door and it slid open before he snuck in and looked around. It was just an empty closet. A storage room filled with old, dusty junk. Jacen blew some of the dust out of his face and stepped inside.

"There's no treasure in here? What are you trying to tell me instincts?"

He stepped up higher on an old box, but it gave way as soon as he did and he fell backwards to the floor.

He coughed as dirt flew up around him, but stood and dusted himself off a moment later. As he swatted the last of the grime off his vest, the picture he had been drawing back on the _Ghost_ fell out of his pocket and brushed against another small box as it floated to the floor.

"Huh?" He hummed. "What's this?"

He pushed the button as hard as his thumb allowed and the old storage compartment shot open and slapped more dust across his face. Jacen sputtered and spit as he rubbed it all away, then he stuck his little hand into the box and felt something metal brush against his fingers.

“What are you doing snooping around?”

Jacen turned and nearly toppled over as the closet door suddenly slid open to reveal a small, shadowy figure standing with arms crossed between him and his only escape route.

“I’m sorry!” He exclaimed loudly, his breaths shaky. “I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn’t mean to snoop! Honest!”

The figure hummed, and Jacen heard something on her face click as she twisted the spots around her eyes. She stepped forward and Jacen realized that she was wearing glasses. Big, round, thick lensed glasses. The woman was around his height, orange skinned with colorful clothes and an old, but noticeably warm voice that allowed his nerves to calm enough for his breathing to return to normal.

“And what have you found?” The woman asked with a gleam in her now-huge eyes.

He shrugged, looking to the small box in the corner, before reaching back in and holding up the thin metal writing utensil that was hiding inside.

"This doesn't make any sense?" He pondered. "Are my instincts telling me to finish my drawing?"

“I see,” she said simply. “Well, if you were looking for something to draw with, then I can help. Put that back where you found it, and come back out to the front. This room is off limits you know.”

“Okay,” Jacen said.

She watched carefully as he put the pen back in the box and set it back down on top of another slightly larger box. It didn't look like much to outside eyes, but within that box, there rested a far more valuable treasure than just an old calligraphy set. This treasure was not quite as valuable as Luke’s saber which she kept deeper in the castle, but the kid got close to it, so it was an intriguing development nonetheless. 

Jacen walked out slowly, his head bowed as he past the orange woman in the doorway. She snuck a last look at the room and harrumphed.  

“Kids today…” She said, shaking her head and locking the door behind her. 

Jacen swallowed, his guilty nerves could hardly take all this silence between them. He felt the hot tears in his eyes already, and any second now, he knew they would fall.

"So, care to explain yourself young one?" She said carefully. "We don't normally serve your kind here. Who did you come with?"

“My friend.” Jacen's tears fell. "I thought my instincts were calling me to the door and when I looked back, he was gone!"

“Instincts huh?" the woman said, her voice growing more thoughtful the longer she spoke, "Your friend is quite foolish to bring such a small child to my castle. Who is it you are looking for?”

“H-Hondo,” Jacen sniffed.

"Ohnaka?"

He nodded.

“Why am I not surprised.” She huffed. “Look child, I am no babysitter, but you are welcome to wait back here until Hondo shows his face, alright?”

“Thank you,” he sniffed and wiped the hot tears from his cheeks that streaked with mud due to all the dust from the previous room. "This is your castle?" He asked. "Does that mean you're Maz Katana?"

“Maz Kanata.” She corrected. “And what do I call you, small one?”

“Jacen Syndulla,” he said, his face still obviously thinking on something else. “But, I don't understand. You’re not scary at all?”

“Scary?” She laughed heartily. “Hondo tell you that, did he?”

Jacen nodded, then immediately shook his head.

“I see.” Maz chuckled and shook her head. “What am I to do with that one, Jacen?”

He shrugged and she hummed thoughtfully before handing him a red wax-like pencil that she used to mark expired bottles with a long red line. Someone would drink them, sure, but some species would kill over if she didn't keep an eye on the dates. Some liquors just didn't age well in the throats of certain species and the last thing Maz wanted was to clean up the remains of an alien with a hold burned through their larynx.

"Thank you Maz," Jacen nodded politely.

"You're welcome," she smiled. “Now, sit there and behave. Knowing Hondo, he should turn up for a drink at any moment, and then we'll let him have it.”

"Have what?"

She laughed.

"I'll tell you what," she smiled. "We are going to play hide and seek, just to teach that rotten Weequay a lesson, okay? So you stay down there and finish your little doodle and do not come up until I tell you to. Do we have a deal, Jacen?"

"Okay!" He nodded, plopping down without argument a moment later.

"Good boy," she grinned devilishly. "Now let's make up a story and really watch him squirm." 

* * *

 

“Gentlemen, gentlemen!” Hondo waved. “I know you are upset at my delay, and I promise our next adventure will prove to be worth such a wait in the profit it brings! For you see--” he mused. “I have arranged a deal with the Millenium Falcon itself!”

“No way!?”

“The Falcon?”

“As if Solo would let you anywhere near that--”

“It was the Wookie actually,” Hondo murmured, rubbing his chin. “But that is not important. I will need a crew to meet me on Batuu as soon as possible if this plan is intended to work! Any who agree to meet at Batuu will receive the rest of the instructions and details for the mission, but for now, you will have to take old Hondo's word for this. It's going to be good!”

They stared at one another. Batuu was a good place to earn some credits and do a little trading. With the Millenium Falcon thrown into the equation, this was looking to be a pretty profitable mission indeed. Almost too good to be true.

“It will be worth your while, I can assure--” He looked down and noticed a certain green-haired hybrid child was not by his side. “You…” He looked. “Um, this is embarrassing,” He laughed, his face growing more and more concerned. “Has anyone seen a little boy? He was just here a moment ago.”

They looked to each other and shrugged.

“You know Maz doesn’t let kids in here,” one black haired  Zabrak woman said.

“If you lost him, I bet he’s either gotten himself eaten, or Maz kicked him outside!” A Rodian laughed.

Watching a Weequay pale was a sight to behold, but he only clapped and laughed nervously as he stepped towards the exit.

“Ah yes, well... Try to remember. Big bounty! Meet at Batuu for the mission. Look for the Falcon and you can’t miss us!” He bowed once and then shot around, shuffling out the door in a hurry.

The other pirates looked at one another and burst out laughing as Hondo fumbled down the hall.

Hearing the laughter, the old pirate stopped and sighed once, long and heavy, before standing tall and walking back towards the room, staring through slits as he rounded the doorway.

"That tears it."

He stepped back in the room slowly, eyes calm as he grabbed the flagpole by the door. As fate would have it, Hondo noticed his own gang's crest on the shredded cloth that dangled from the tip. He smiled. The other pirates, hunters, and smugglers were silent as he tossed the pole slowly from hand to hand, testing its weight before stopping just next to Grummgar as his fingers wrapped sturdily around the metal. He sighed and laughed a slow, thoughtful sound just before he slammed the pole down on the massive Dowutin's foot and as he bent over, Hondo struck him with a hard uppercut to the chin before the massive beast of a creature toppled to the floor.

Hondo let the now bent flagpole fall to the ground, the cloth of his people covering Grummgar as he lay unconscious on the ground. All eyes were on the Weequay as he dusted off his hands and stared up at them from beneath his hat.

"When he wakes up," Hondo said, his tone low and threatening. "Tell him to have better respect for the man handing out the jobs."

The others only nodded, some were even cowering.  _Oh, how Hondo missed it when people feared him. It felt good._

He turned and left again, this time bent on finding out where Jacen had disappeared to, but unlike before, nobody laughed, and everyone remembered very quickly that despite his bumbling appearance, his old age, and his eccentric personality, there was still a fierce Weequay pirate beneath the smiles and the sarcasm. He didn't get this far in his life by being stupid. No... the former leader of the Ohnaka gang of Florrum, he was fierce. A lesson Grummgar and the others of Takodana would not soon forget.

* * *

 

Maz saw Hondo coming from the moment he set foot in her cantina.

"Show time." she whispered. "Remember our deal."

Jacen nodded and scooted as close to the bar as he could, hiding silently as he heard Hondo's body slam into the side of the counter.

"Maz! Maz! Maz! You must help me, for you see I have misplaced a small child and if I don’t find him very soon, the next time we speak I might end up as upholstery for a new starship.”

“That’s funny if you think they’d put you in anything new!” Maz teased.

“This is serious!” He begged. “I must find this boy, it is of the utmost importance!”

“Why am I not surprised?" she growled. "Didn’t I warn you not to deal in children anymore!?”

“It is a completely legitimate babysitting job, thank you! For Hondo is a changed man, who works solely on the team for goodness! Or--well-- 50/50-- It depends on who’s paying." He slammed his hands down and exclaimed, "But that is not important right now! I must find this little boy! Have you seen him, Maz?”

She sighed and rolled her beady eyes, slapping her towel down atop the pirate's fleeing fingers and placing the glass upside down atop the counter.

“Alright," Maz said. "Well what is his name?”

Hondo blanched.

“Jo, Ja, Je--” He snapped his fingers. “Give me a moment, it will come to me.”

“You don't even remember his name?”

“Jarrus!” He paused. “No, that is not right. Oh... It is the little Syndulla boy. He is kind of hard to miss. Green hair, about this tall.”

“Hondo, Hondo, Hondo,” she laughed. “When will you ever learn?”

"So you have seen him!?"

"I watched that boy follow one of the Devaronians into their ship not too long ago. I figured he was their cabin boy or something? He is probably halfway across the galaxy by now. Who knows what they plan to do with him, maybe try to sell him because of his rare features?"

"Oh!" Hondo slid lower and sat down, rubbing his face in both hands. "How could I have let him out of my sights, Maz? He was far too trusting! Too innocent! His mother will have my head!" He cried, then slammed his hand down on the counter.

"Hey, watch the merchandise!" Maz warned.

"No! No, no, Maz, I do not accept this!" Hondo stated. "No, I shall search to the farthest ends of the galaxy for this boy until he is safe with his dear Uncle Hondo again!"

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you really cared about this child?" She mused.

"Hondo is a man of his word dear lady!" He said, beating a fist against his chest. "If I promised to watch over the boy, then I shall watch him until my eyes can no longer see!"

"Is that so?"

"It is." He nodded firmly. "Now if you will excuse me, I must track down that Devaronian ship. Farewell!"

“That will do just nicely," she said, tapping a knuckle against the counter. "Hide and seek is over now, little one. Come on out.”

Jacen giggled and rose from behind the bar.

"Surprise!" He exclaimed. “So, did you find the treasure, Uncle Hondo?”

“Treasure?” Maz shot him a look. “Better not be any of mine, Ohnaka!”

Hondo made a face, but then turned to Jacen.

"Why you sneaky little camo net!" He pointed. "You were tricking Hondo all this time!?"

"Maz told me to!" He pointed.

She laughed. 

"You caught me," She grabbed her towel and pointed the newly scrubbed mug at Hondo's face. "Now you'll know better than to sneak a kid in here and then lose him!" 

“It’s-- I-- But--”

Hondo sighed, mostly relieved, but also containing a hint of the betrayal.

"Oh, I need a drink..."

"So, Uncle Hondo!" Jacen blurted again, impatiently now. "Did you get the treasure or not?"

Maz gave him a questionable look, and Hondo paused.

“Yes, that is correct!” He smiled suddenly. “I have indeed found the treasure! It turns out that it was the truest treasure of all!" He rubbed his chin. "Seems the treasure we were looking for was friendship all along!”

Maz rolled her eyes again.

“That’s not very fun!” Jacen pouted, climbing over the counter before Maz could protest. "You can't spend friendship!?"

Hondo laughed heartily. “Oh, I like this one!” He picked him up and placed him back on the ground on the right side of the bar.

“That reminds me!” Jacen said suddenly. “I finished my drawing while we were playing hide and seek. See!?” He held out the picture and Hondo took it nonchilantly, bobbing his head to hide his lack of enthusiasm. “I even signed it for you! I can write my own name and everything!”

“Oh yes, I see--” His voice caught as his eyes met with the paper and his face drained of any emotion aside from shock. “Why--" Hondo blinked and let his jaw drop slightly. "Why this is Hondo?” He pointed to an arguably impressive cartoon drawing of Hondo and Jacen holding hands with piles of treasure beneath them. He showed it to Maz for only a moment before turning it back towards himself.

She only chuckled.

Hondo wiped a tear from his eye and placed the picture on his chest.

“This. This is the best artwork that Hondo has ever witnessed little Syndulla.”

“Thanks!” He smiled. “You can keep it! I made it for you.”

“Made it for--” He laughed and patted him on the back. “Oh child, you are something else, you know that? I thank you, little Jacen.”

The boy smiled proudly and his wide grin never faltered.

“Well,” Hondo clapped and sniffed once. “Come, come.” He tenderly folded the drawing and placed it in the inner pocket of his long trench coat. “We had best get you home before your mother returns. By the way, if she asks, we most assuredly did not leave the hangar in reply to a ca-- I mean-- in search of treasure. Understand?”

“Okay!” He nodded, though Hondo wasn’t sure if Jacen meant it.

He took Hondo’s hand as they made their way out of the cantina, only this time, Hondo held firm and refused to let the boy out of his sights again.

“I mean it, youngling,” Hondo pressed. “I will become the next pair of your mother’s boots if she discovers what adventures we have had today. This must remain our little secret. A secret between comrades!”

"Hondo Ohnaka actually being semi-responsible for once?" Maz shook her head. "Now, I've seen everything." 

Hondo snorted as Jacen turned and waved to Maz.

“Bye nice lady!”

She twinkled her fingers in return, a small grin on her face as the two disappeared out the door.

“Maybe when you are a little older, young one, then perhaps the real treasure will call to you again,” she said, smiling to herself. "But you got close, I'll give you that. I look forward to the next time we meet Jacen Syndulla." 

* * *

 

Hondo landed the ship back on Sullust in more or less the same location as he’d taken off from, and as soon as the ship settled back to the hangar floor, he let out a long sigh and wiped the nerves from his brow.

"Finally that's over!"

He had lent his hat to Jacen, who had also taken to wearing it alongside a bedsheet as a cape.

“Land ho!” He giggled.

“Pirates do not say that,” Hondo argued. “When has Hondo ever said _“land ho”_ huh? I swear, the things Calrissian markets upon.”

Jacen chuckled.

“Hondo is getting too old for this, Jacen.” He said. “Is it typical of your other sitters to offer a nap.”

The boy pouted, but nodded with a yawn.

“I’m not sleepy though!”

“We will work on your tell after a much deserved nap, what do you say?”

“What’s a tell?” Jacen asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Oh kid, you have much to learn. Not to worry, Uncle Hondo is here to inform! But first, we drink!”

“I thought we were taking a nap?”

“Right, right, sorry. Old habits.” He said. “But first, we nap! See? Hondo corrected himself.”

“Alright,” he said defeatedly. “But then we can hang out some more, right?”

“Little one,” Hondo grinned. “I can guarantee it!”

* * *

 

After the nap, they ate, played, talked, and even napped again before the pirate rose from his snores and looked down with blinking confused eyes at the heavy weight on his chest. His eyes came into focus only to see a tuckered out little green haired boy sleeping soundly on his chest, a full deck of cards still held tight in his small fists.

"An Idiot's Array?" Hondo read. "Not bad, not bad at all."

He took in a deep breath and rose, waking Jacen as he dropped the cards and rolled off the Weequay and into the bench beside the hologame table.

"Rise and shine, little pirate!" Hondo called loudly. “Come, get up and let us stretch our legs.”

"Okay..." 

He rubbed his eyes, his voice groggy, but wobbled towards the ladder and down into the cargo hold which opened to reveal Hera Syndulla walking up to the base of the  _Ghost's_ platform.

“Mommy!” Jacen rushed, hugging her as she picked him up and pulled him close. “How was your mission?”

“It went very well love,” she said. “How was your day with Uncle Hondo?” The way she forced each syllable of his name was the equivalent of having teeth pulled, but beneath her doubt was an instant rush of relief to see him safe and smiling.

“We went on a treasure hunt!” Jacen exclaimed.

“You did?” Hera faked enthusiasm if only to hide her growing skepticism. “And where did you go for this treasure hunt?”

“I don’t know?” Jacen shrugged honestly, his word flying a parsec a minute as he crammed an entire day's tale into a single breath. “But Uncle Hondo said the treasure we found was just friendship, and I told him that it was a boring treasure, so he let me wear his hat! Then we drew pictures on the _Ghost,_ and talked about pirate stuff, and Uncle Hondo really liked my drawing for him! Then we napped and ate waffles, and then he taught me what a “tell” was, and we--”

“Whoa! Slow down there, love!” Hera said, with a laugh. “So you really just sat on the ship and drew all day?”

Before he could say anything further, Hondo interjected.

“Captain Syndulla!”

“General,” Jacen corrected.

“Ah, yes, thank you Jacen!” Hondo nodded, rubbing his hair as he retrieved his hat from Jacen. “General Syndulla, as you can see we have broken no rules and look there, not one hair out of place!”

“Mom, can Hondo come back and play again?”

Both the Weequay and Hera let out an exasperated sigh.

They exchanged glances and couldn't help but smile for a brief instant at Jacen.

Hondo inched in and returned the hat to Jacen’s head, pressing it down tight enough to be secure, but so low that Jacen had to tip it upward to uncover his eyes.

“I’ll tell you what, little pirate,” he said. “The next time I visit, we will go treasure hunting for real, Can I count on you, my most loyal first mate?”

Jacen saluted, a stern look in his eyes as he nodded strongly.

Hondo poked his nose, breaking the facade with a laugh. Hera let Jacen down and the boy immediately rushed to talk with Chopper.

"Chopper! You'll never guess what I did today!"

“I have to hand it to you--” Hera shook her head in disbelief but smiled. “I never thought I’d say this, but thank you, Hondo. You really came through. It looks like Jacen had fun hanging out with you.”

“Ah yes,” he smiled. “Hondo loves children most of the time. That boy there is very special.” He sniffed and ruined the mood with his very next breath. “Now about my fee?”

Hera's brow was lifted as she shot him a look.

"We'll talk about it," she said, "as soon as you tell me where you two really went." 

Hondo shrunk.

"What is this now?"

"You think I wouldn't notice my own ship parked backwards?" She rose a brow and pointed behind them. "At least tell me you didn't go off world!"

"Of course not!" Hondo lied, his laugh louder than it needed to be as he took her shoulder and shook the crazy accusation out of her.

Hera grumbled, prying his fingers from her arm before shoving him away.

"Is that so?"

She didn't want to believe it, but figured she could get Jacen to talk more about what went on whenever Hondo left.

"As a gesture of my good name! You can take the fuel we used on our cruise out of my fee." He bowed.

"Uh huh," She grumbled, arms on her hips now. Hera smirked, a brow raised as a booming voice echoed from the back of the hangar.

“Ohnaka!” it called.

“Whoops!” He stuttered. “Put a pin in that, General. For now, I must make my daring escape! I mean… I must take my leave!”

He turned and made a swift retreat as Jacen noticed him leaving and waved to him, hollering his name loudly through the hangar as he tried to bid him a proper farewell.

“Bye Hondo! Bye! Bye!” 

He waved and motioned a finger to his lips for Jacen to quiet down. 

“There you are!”

The voice was getting closer now.

“That’s my cue!” Hondo said sprinting off in the other direction.

“Get back here!” Han Solo shouted. “I’ll teach you to mess with the Falcon! Just who do you think you are!?”

“General Solo,” Hera smiled, nodding as he rushed past to catch up to Hondo. So the deal with Chewbacca was one of those kinds.

“Bye!” Jacen called, waving again before his mother picked him up.

"I like him," he said. "He's funny."

She nodded before taking in a big inhale of some odor pungent enough to make her nose wrinkle.

“Ugh!” she sniffed. “That hat smells like it's been in a cantina! I think it’s bath time for you little man.”

“Awww Mom!” He complained.

“No buts,” she said. “But hey, if you let me wash it, I’ll let you keep the hat, deal?”

“Deal!” He said smiling.

Chopper made a remark about how burning the garment with fire wouldn't be enough to clean that thing, but Hera ignored it.

“Now,” she hummed. “Tell Mommy anything Hondo might have taught you that Mommy wouldn’t like.”

“He taught me how to play Sabacc!” Jacen started. "I won the pot!"

Hera groaned.

Meanwhile Han Solo was bellowing from outside as a small ship took off into the stars. His fists were shaking towards the sky as Hondo had successfully made another daring escape.

She shook her head and walked up the platform of the _Ghost,_ wondering just how corrupt her precious, innocent son could have gotten in just a few short hours of being exposed to such a figure during his impressionable adolescence.

Hera ginned and tipped his hat forward.

“Your dad and Uncle Zeb got into a lot of trouble playing Sabacc with Lando Calrissian.”

“No Mom!” Jacen corrected. “Pirates don’t say “Lando” without marketing!”

“What?” She spat, laughing afterwards and all the way up the platform.

It would take a little longer than she thought to assert the damage Hondo had as an influence to Jacen. Some of the things, Hera knew were bound to be just as ridiculous as the old Weequay himself.

"That's what Uncle Hondo said!" Jacen shrugged, obviously not knowing the context behind what he was saying either.

She kissed his nose and grinned, hugging him closer in her arms.

"Why don't you start at the beginning, okay? And tell me everything."

As Jacen spun the tale of his adventures with Hondo, some parts of the story true, others mixed with the imagination of a five year old, and some Hera didn't know whether to believe, one thing was certain. Hondo Ohnaka was safer the farther he flew away from the planet Sullust. He also wasn't allowed to babysit Jacen again until her son turned 30--and maybe not even then.


End file.
